


One look, dark room, meant just for you

by outofthewoods



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, also this is my first post oh god, and lots of kisses, ash gives him a blow job, basically it's just porn, but it's got, but let me know what ya think, he calls him princess and baby boy, i wrote it in like 20 minutes, idk what this is, luke's wearing pretty lingerie, sorry this isn't that great, the ending is sweet and fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthewoods/pseuds/outofthewoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but pretty much Ashton gives Luke a blow job while Luke is wearing pretty lingerie and then they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One look, dark room, meant just for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time ever posting anything on here so pls don't be too harsh!! D: Title is from You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.

Luke looked so beautiful laid out for Ashton like this. Cheeks flushed, blonde hair flat against his forehead as he stared up at Ashton with those big blue eyes. It's almost sinful, really. "God, Lukey," Ashton murmurs from his position in-between Luke's legs. "You're perfect, just like this," he said, hands on Luke's hips underneath his pretty pink negligee. "Look so pretty for Daddy." 

Luke groans, his head falling back against the pillow and his eyes fluttering shut, the soft light coming through the window causing his eyelashes to cast shadows on his cheeks. "Shh, princess, Daddy's got you," Ashton coos as he pushes Luke's hips down, trailing his fingers down Luke's soft tummy, stopping when he reached the waistband of his lacy, baby pink panties.

"Daddy," Luke keened high in his throat, desperate for Ashton to touch him. He was so hard in his panties and Ashton hadn't even touched his cock yet.

"What do you want, baby?" Ashton asks, now moving his hand down to palm Luke through the soft material of his panties, wet and sticky with his precum. "Your m-mouth, Daddy," Luke whines, sounding so wrecked and they've barely even started. 

"Want me to suck your pretty little cock, yeah?" Ashton breathes, his gentle voice a direct contrast to the almost animalistic look in his eyes. "God yes, wanna fuck your face, Daddy, please," Luke whimpers, biting on his bottom lip.

"Whatever you want, baby boy," Ashton whispers, pulling down Luke's panties and tossing them aside, letting out a low grown when he sees Luke's cock, thick and full against his tummy. Ashton's mouth waters at the sight. Luke pulls the hem of his frilly negligee up to his hips, fiddling with the material. "You look so pretty, angel," Ashton cooed. "My little princess."

"Daddy, please," Luke whined. He knew how desperate he sounded, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel Ashton's warm, wet mouth around his aching cock, and he didn't think he could wait any longer. He lost his train of thought, however, when he felt Ashton's soft pink tongue kitten lick over his tip. Luke let out a breathy moan as Ashton took the head in his mouth, slowly inching his way down.

Luke's eyes fluttered shut, submerging himself in complete bliss. His hands found his way into his daddy's hair and he ever so gently tugged on it as Ashton sucked his cock, strong, warm hands gripping Luke's hips to keep him in place.

The younger boy's legs spread further apart as Ashton moaned around him, the vibrations causing him to toss his head back and moan, eyes shut and the tip of his tongue between his lips as he bucked his hips up, thrusting into Ashton's mouth. He was so close, but he didn't want to come without Ashton's permission.

Locking his eyes with Luke's, Ashton slowly pulled his mouth off of Luke, licking his lips as he massaged the inside of the younger boy's milky white thighs with his thumb. After a few moments of silence with them just gazing into each other's eyes, trying to catch their breaths, Ashton grabbed the base of Luke's cock and started pumping slowly.

"Come on, princess," Ashton groaned, "come in Daddy's mouth, Lukey boy." Luke started thrusting his hips as Ashton jerked him off, trying to get his boyfriend to the edge. "Oh God," Luke moaned, and his thrusts became sloppier, signaling he was close. Ashton stuck his tongue out and with a few more pumps of Luke's cock, he was coming, hot and heavy into Ashton's mouth, who swallowed it all, never breaking eye contact with Luke.

"You taste so good, princess," Ashton groaned, licking the corners of his lips. "Always taste so good for Daddy, my good boy," Ashton said, his voice barely above a whisper. He started placing open mouthed kisses from Luke's knee, up his cute little belly, his neck, and finally his lips. "So good, angel, so good for me," Ashton whispered. Luke smiled and glanced up at Ashton, brushing a loose strand of hair out of his face. "I love you," he whispered, pressing another soft kiss to Ashton's lips.

"I love you too, baby boy," Ashton coos, smiling at the sight of his beautiful boy lying beneath him. Ashton was still hard himself and needing to get off, but Luke's eyes were blinking tiredly and Ashton knew his princess probably wasn't up for round two right now. Oh well, he thought, he's sure Luke would be up for some morning sex, and that was fine by him.

Ashton glanced down at Luke, kissing his nose. "You okay?" he whispered. Luke nodded and smiled, looking up at Ashton. He cupped his jaw with his dainty hands and stroking his cheek with his thumb, letting out the cutest giggle Ashton had ever heard.

"What's funny?" Ashton smiled, poking Luke's tummy. "Your beard is scratchy, Daddy," Luke giggles again as Ashton peppers his face with kisses. "C'mere, baby," Ashton whispers, pulling Luke up and helping him take off his pink nightgown. 

Ashton pressed a quick kiss to Luke's collarbone before he got up and walked over to the dresser at the end of their bed, pulling out some pajama for them to wear. He grabbed a tshirt and pajama pants for himself, but he grabbed Lukey the biggest, softest sweater he owned and a pair of sweatpants, knowing Luke loved wearing Ashton's clothes.

Once both boys were dressed, warm and sated, Ashton helped his love into bed and Luke laid on his side, humming in contentment as Ashton wrapped his strong arms around his waist. Even though Luke was taller than Ashton, he always wanted to be the little spoon because it made him feel safe, protected. Ashton didn't mind as he presses a warm kiss to Luke's shoulder and tightened his grip around his waist, resting his head between his shoulder blades.

"Goodnight, sweet boy," Ashton whispered into the soft material of Luke's sweater, lacing their fingers together and rubbing the back of Luke's hand with his thumb. "Night Ash, I love you," Luke replied taking on the comforting feeling of Ashton wrapped around him as sleep enveloped him. Ashton smiled to himself and snuggled up closer to the love of his life, falling asleep not long after. Everything was perfect.


End file.
